Mission Accomplished, Agent Romanoff
by ALiteralSkittle1290
Summary: Fluff! Steve doesn't like the cold. Natasha decides to change that. Romanogers. Reviews are appreciated.


**Hey guys! **

**Woah… Thank you so much to all of you who read or reviewed my last story, "I knew you would come."! I really love the relationship between Natasha and Steve. (Well, of course, I ship Romanogers. 3) If you don't ship them, well… Read on with caution. If you don't read this then… well then, whatevers. Thank you to the people who do read this though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters. **

STEVE

Everything is numb.

His face, his body, even the tips of his toes feel detached from his body. Steve is disconnected, his own actions and surroundings like a movie he has no control over. All he can feel is a spine tingling cold that bites his frozen skin.

It's oddly familiar.

But that was the ice. A world of frigid desolation and mind numbing cold. A place where he lost everything. Where everything was inhospitable and miserable.

This isn't the ice.

She smiles here, a grin lighting up her face as white puffy powder falls around them. Steve can hear her laugh and see the way her eyes shine bright with delight. They gaze upward into the white clouds above, a blank canvas waiting to be used. She looks strangely angelic, fiery red hair sprinkled with flakes of soft snow.

Natasha.

Her green orbs meet his blue ones, a smirk adorning her features. Delicate hands readjust the maroon scarf around his neck with slight tugs.

"Liking the cold yet Rogers?" The grin still hasn't left her face. There's a twinkle in her eyes that makes her look like a child, thrilled to be in the chilly weather.

"Somewhat." He sighs, because he doesn't really know the answer to that question. If not for her he never would of came outside. Her slender eyebrows raise, a mischief filled smile starting to blossom on her face.

"Looks like I've got a new mission." Natasha declares. Before he can ask what she means the spy is gone, disappearing with a flash of her purple coat.

"Natasha?" He calls into the air. The silence hangs thick, no red haired assassin to pierce it like a knife. His pale blue eyes scan the surrounding area, soft hills of white and trees with snow covered arms. She's disappeared, and he internally curses the fact she's an exceptional hider.

There's a dull thudding sound, and Steve can feel cold ice dripping down the back of his neck. A slight stinging soon follows, making him whirl around a he tries to see who hit him.

"Lighten up Cap!" A humor filled voice calls. Another snowball comes hurtling his way, battle instincts the only thing keeping him from getting hit again.

The soldier sighs. He's going to pay for this later on.

When the next projectile whizzes into view, he meets it with one of his own. It explodes on impact, silvery wisps of ice flying in every direction. Quickly, he molds another in his hands, careful not to pack it too tight, and sends it soaring in Natasha's general direction.

He gets an outraged cry in response.

Soon it's all out war, snowballs as well as light teases and profanities flying back and forth. He's freezing and numb all over but for the first time he doesn't care. It actually feels good, a huge smile spanning across his face as he laughs and laughs because _this is actually fun_.

"You're getting your ass handed to you Rogers!"

"Likewise, Romanoff!"

Snow splatters against his back, his previously tidy hair unkempt and tangled. Steve can't remember a time when he'd laughed this hard, breaths coming in short little bursts as he tries to get it under control. He can hear the spy snickering behind a boulder, enjoying the moment just as much as he is. The amount of snow falling has increased, the air surrounding them thick and blurry as flakes of ice plummet down. He smiles into the frigid wind and enjoys the peaceful quiet.

It takes him a moment to realize that doesn't sound right before he's tackled from behind.

"Nat!" He gasps, flailing into a soft heap of snow. She falls with him, still snickering at the surprised look that crosses his features. They lay side by side, faces flushed from laughing and cold. Her face is inches from his, green eyes glittering bright with happiness. The last time they were this close was at the mall, fugitives trying to blend in with the crowd. She'd leaned in and kissed him, claiming it was part of their cover.

This time it was Steve to close the distance between them. Despite the cold her lips are soft and warm, instantly kissing back to his tentative approach. Adrenaline starts to shoot through his veins and his brain feels like it's short circuited. The kiss is short but sweet, still enough to make him stutter and blush. When Natasha pulls away he swears her face looks more beautiful than anyone he's ever seen.

"How's the cold now Capsicle?" She teases gently, eyes sparkling like diamonds. He musters up the biggest, sincerest, yet goofiest grin possible.

"Mission accomplished, Agent Romanoff."

**Whew! Go Romanogers! Love them so much. :3 **

**This is way too short. But I was bored and my attention span was crappy so… This was the outcome.**

**Oh well… I thought it was cute. **

**(Sorry for any errors. If you want you can point them out for me… :D)**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you all so much! Until next time…**

**Percavenger1290 out.**


End file.
